vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phazon
|-|Phazon= |-|Red Phazon= Summary Phazon is a living substance introduced first in Metroid Prime as "The Great Poison" by the Chozo. All that was known of it at the time was that it came inside a comet from space, corrupting large sections of Tallon IV until it was sealed by the Chozo. An unused transmission from Metroid Prime suggested, however, that Phazon was actually an element released by the corpses of the Metroids killed by Samus Aran on Zebes in Zero Mission. Later, in a Q&A for Metroid Prime 2 it was discovered that it originated from Phaaze, however, for everyone outside of Japan, we would only discover that with Metroid Prime 3. Phazon essentially is the substance that makes up Phaaze, spewed out to spread and create new Phaazes all over the universe. Phazon is able to corrupt and control everything that has been seen in the Metroid Prime series. Organic creatures, machines, anything in between to even ghosts and entire planets. The only thing that can truly damage pure Phazon entities is Phazon itself. Being a highly unstable radiation source, overloading Phazon with more Phazon wll cause it to become critically unstable and be destroyed. Pure Phazon entities like Dark Samus are unharmed by all of Samus' weapons that are not Phazon based, as long as they don't have a weakness to a particular weapon such as Metroid Prime exoskeleton form being weak to certain beams. Entities that are corrupted by Phazon such as the Space Pirates can entre Hypermode which greatly increase their attack and defense, making non Phazon weaponry much less effective. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, can amp beings up to 5-B in small amounts, and at least Low 4-C with even higher amounts. Name: Phazon, "The Great Poison" by Tallon IV Chozo Origin: Metroid Prime Age: Unknown Classification: Radioactive Superorganism Wielders: Samus Aran, Dark Samus, Ridley, Space Pirates, Galactic Federation Marines, and others. Powers and Abilities: Radiation Manipulation, Transformation (Which grants Statistics Amplification, Invulnerability, Phazon Projection, and Regeneration Varies.), Disease Manipulation and Corruption (All types, Which causes Mind Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Technology Manipulation.), Portal Creation, Reality Warping, Creation, Intangibility and BFR via Transdimensional Flux, Status Effect Inducement, and Power Modification. Negation of Psychic and Precognitive abilities. Resistance to Radiation. Attack Potency: Unknown, can amp users to Planet level and far above Small Star level+ depending on how much Phazon is avaliable. Speed: Unknown, can amp users to Massively FTL+ speeds. Durability: Unknown normally, Planet level in the weaker forms of Phazite (Actually posed a threat to an early PED Suit Samus Aran), At least Small Star level+ with stronger strains of Phazite. (Posed a threat to a very heavily corrupted Samus Aran, who by now should easily be superior to her Light Suit.) Range: Needs contact for most abilities to activate. Planetary for Negation of Psychic and Precognitive abilities; Reality Warping; and Status Effect Inducement. Galactic with Wormholes and BFR. Weaknesses: * The destruction of the Phazon Core of the Leviathan which the Phazon comes from will destroy all the Phazon in the planet. * The destruction of Phaaze will lead to the destruction of all the Phazon in the Galaxy. * Beings resistant to Phazon (Without a Wielder) or radiation can evolve due to the mutative properties of Phazon, without Phazon Fever. Feats: * The corrupting element of Phazon is borderline universally effective, with its current track record being: alien lifeforms, Chozo Ghosts, machines, networks of data, and inanimate materials (such as a literal pile of rocks). * Upon arriving on Tallon IV and Aether, Phazon had significant effect on the environment, with even the smallest of particles corrupting the water of the chozo into a toxic waste and air of Dark Aether into a gaseous Phazon. * Had torn the Tallon Chozo from their dimension, with the Reality Warping aspect of Phazon. ** Similarly, Phazon created a dimension parallel to Aether, referred to as Dark Aether. * In enough time, can eventually assimilate a planet to become a clone of their home world, Phaaze. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Radiation Manipulation: If it makes direct contact with a being not resistant to Phazon or Radiation, it will most certainly quickly die, as shown when Samus shoots the Beam Trooper Pirates into Phazon. * Hyper Mode: Most users of Phazon can access the state known as "Hyper Mode". In this state, the Phazon is used to grant the user: Statistics Amplification, Invulnerability, Phazon Projection, and Regeneration (At least Low, the more Phazon avaliable, the higher it becomes, highest known type was "At least Low-Godly"). * Portal Creation: Phazon in "close proximity" to pocket universes or conflicting space can create portals between them. Can also create wormholes on a galactic scale. * Phazon Fever: The most common and perhaps most dangerous aspect of Phazon, Phazon Fever is contracted from overexposure of Phazon or by simply being near it. Essentially making this a passive ability of Phazon. It can be forcefully given if the wielder chooses it. It makes the infected essentially a Phazon generator. The reason why it is so dangerous is that of the effects of it, which will go into further detail below. It also grants access to Hyper Mode. ** Mind Manipulation: Beings with Phazon Fever will have their minds corrupted through time or through overuse of the Phazon. Under natural circumstances, it will cause the infected to become defensive of Phazon and sources of it, becoming aggressive and violent to even allies. ** Life Manipulation: Phazon corrupts the very life force of the user, essentially making it into Phazon as well. This can also be used to enter Hyper Mode, although beware, unless the user has knowledge of how much life force he or she has, the user may accidentally overuse it and die. ** Soul Manipulation: Phazon Fever also corrupts the very soul of the entity, even if that soul is in a higher plane or dead. ** Biological Manipulation: Yes, Phazon Fever corrupts the very biology of those infected, making them stronger but also another to control them if they are resistant to Mind Manipulation. *** Plant Manipulation: As shown with Flaahgra, Phazon can corrupt simple vegetation and turn them into massive monstrosities. ** Technology Manipulation: Despite being biological, Phazon Fever even corrupts mechanical beings, AI, and machines. *** Data Manipulation: Somehow, prior to the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Dark Samus' strain of Phazon managed to digitize itself, corrupting the network of Aurora Units and forcing the Federation to halt all communication relying on the network. * Red Phazon: Through unknown ways, Phazon can eventually decay into Red Phazon. As Red Phazon, it becomes exceedingly more radioactive, to the point that even Phazon users can be damaged if they get near it, essentially negating their Radiation Resistance. * Phazite: Phazon can be manipulated into making Phazite, a solid form of the substance. Weaker variations pose enough durability to take hits from 5-B beings, whereas stronger variations can tank hits from beings who at this point, should easily exceed even Light Suit Samus Aran. (Low 4-C) * Intangibility: Via transdimensional flux, by essentially splitting an object or person between two universes, one half may be able to be visible and able to affect it in a universe, but nothing can contact it, whereas the other side anything can contact it, but it does not necessarily affect it. * Reality Warping: Under the right circumstances, that being a large amount of Phazon colliding with a large amount of energy/energy source, Phazon can cause planetary reality warping, including creating a twisted alternate version of not only the location but of the species there. ** Creation: Large amounts of Phazon can create entirely new lifeforms, some not even Phazon-based. Note: See this blog for more info Category:Metroid Category:Nintendo Category:Weapons Category:Soul Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Disease Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life Users Category:Technology Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Plant Users Category:Data Users Category:Corruption Users